The Christmas Chase
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Cassie and Tyina try to do Secret Santa for the aliens, but it turns into one big tickle fight. Written by guestsurprise. I only posted it for them. :)


**This is guestsurprise's wonderful Christmas story for everyone. Gena, Cassie, Vamps, Tyina, and Shocks belong to guestsurprise. Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. I only own Rachel and the Grant Mansion and gave guestsurprise full permission to use them.**

* * *

 **The Christmas Chase**

"Wake up!" Cassie yelled happily as she burst into Tyina's room and began to jump on her bed like a kid. Tyina's eyes burst open, but she laughed at her playful tactics.

"Cassie! What's going on?!"

"Me…that's what's going on!"

"But it's night! Shouldn't we be asleep?"

"Perhaps…but I need your help tonight. We need to each put a plate of Christmas cookies in the alien's rooms to wish them a Merry Christmas! It's not Christmas yet, but we can try, but we need to do this in secret!" Cassie smiled.

"I'm in!" Tyina giggled as she jumped up. They then scampered down stairs and bagged up the cookies and began to leave small bags of cookies in the alien's rooms. Once Cassie got to Snare-Oh's room, she placed it on his dresser when she suddenly felt tendrils wrap around her.

"And what are you doing up?" He chuckled.

"It's a surprise!" She giggled as she tried to get free.

"Tell me or I will tickle you, Cassie," he chuckled. But just as she pretended to say something, she quickly tickled under his underarms and made him release her. She then bolted with all her might!

"COME BACK HERE!" He roared playfully and took off after her.  
Meanwhile, Tyina was placing some cookies in Vamps' and Whampire's room. She was about to put them down when she tripped and fell. That woke up the Vladats.

"Tyina? Are you alright?" Whampire yawned.

"Why are you awake, young one?" Vamps added as he opened one eye.

"Uh…nothing…," Tyina said as she hid the cookies behind her back.

"I smell something…it smells like cookies…what are you hiding?" Whampire chuckled as he cocked a curious brow.

"I don't know what you mean!" She stuttered.

"I can make her talk…can't I, Tyina?" Vamps grinned as he wiggled his eyebrows at her. Tyina then hid the cookies under her robe and took off. Both Vladats then jumped off the ceiling.

"Alright let the games begin!" Vamps laughed as they took off after her.

Tyina began racing down the hallway as she then ran by Cassie, who was about to put some cookies in Feedback and Shocks' room, but they woke up!

"They're coming! They almost saw me put the Christmas cookies in there!" Tyina belted.

"I'm in trouble too! I have Snare-Oh, Feedback, and Shocks after me!" Cassie panicked.

At that moment, Four Arms came out of his room and smiled as the girls crashed into him.

"Oh, no!"

"Oh, yes!" He chuckled. Gena then came out of her room and saw the girls running for dear life as Four Arms let them escape so he could chase them too! Gena then saw all of the aliens heading her way too!

"Wait up! I didn't do anything!" Gena panicked as she barely escaped Whampire and Feedback!

"Doesn't matter! You're up, so you're automatically in this!" Four Arms laughed.

"This is crazy!" Gena laughed as she took off. As she was running, she almost ran into Ben.

"Whoa! What happened!" He chuckled.

"Ben, run! The aliens are ranting about some surprise Christmas cookies and about how they are going to get us!" Gena laughed.

"HUH?!" Ben gasped.

"Ben, she's right! RUN!" Cassie laughed as she pulled his arm. Ben then turned and saw the aliens all running towards them.

"You're right! LET'S MOVE!" He laughed as he pressed the Omnitrix and became Fasttrack. He then picked up Gena, Cassie, and Tyina and began to run.

"You can't escape us forever!" Vamps bellowed as he and Whampire used their super speed.

"He's right! We can't outrun them for too much longer!" Ben panted.

"Then let's run outside!" Gena added. Ben nodded and they ran into the backyard.

"Good idea! I …OH NO!" Ben yelled in horror as a large hand came out of the ground and grabbed all of them and pulled them into a large hole. They all were in total darkness when all of the sudden a bright light came out of nowhere. The giant brothers had them!

"Well, well…look who we have!" Way Big smiled.

"Now guys, you can't tickle us to death! We were only delivering Christmas cookies! But we wanted them to be in secret!" Cassie giggled.

"So that's what you were doing!" Snare-Oh laughed as he and the others came down the tunnel.

"Yes, and I just got sucked into all of this!" Ben said as he tried to walk out, but he was pinned by Four Arms.

"I say we give them all a special treat for these Christmas cookies!"

"WHAT?! NO! NO TICKLING! THE COOKIES WEREN'T MY IDEA!" Ben pleaded.

"Sorry, Ben! It's Christmas and I think Christmas tickles are always in order!" Vamps smiled as he began to tickle the teen hero.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAH NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHHOHOHOO!"

"What's going on down here?" Rachel asked as she came sliding down. She then shrieked as Whampire pinned her with Feedback.

"Just some Christmas cheer!" He smiled as he began tickling her.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA STOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOP!"

"I've got Cassie!" Blitzwolfer smiled as he came in munching on his cookies.

"I've got Tyina!" Snare-Oh laughed.

"And I've got everyone else!" Ultimate Way Big boomed happily.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They all screamed in mock terror as Way Big and Ultimate Way Big now began to tickle both aliens and people too!  
After a few moments, everyone laid in a happy and tired heap.

"Now that we have that out of our system; last one to the cookies has to clean Way Big's closet!" Ben chuckled as he threw a small pillow at Way Big playfully and took off with every alien behind him.

"HEY! Tennyson, you'll pay for that!" Way Big laughed as he took off after them.

The girls could only laugh as they followed the aliens up near the kitchen, ready to enjoy the Christmas cookies and midnight cheers!

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: I hope you liked it and Merry Christmas!**

 **To guestsurprise: It's a great story and Merry Christmas to you too! :)**

 **To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
